It has been found that as large scale integrated circuits have become more complex and complicated and also have become larger in scale, there is a requirement for a greater number of input and output pads for the large scale integrated circuit. It has been found that the larger the number of output and input pads the greater the difficulty in making simultaneous contact to all of the pads during probing of the same to test the large scale integrated circuit. As the number of pads increase, the probing difficulties increase and the greater the chances that the yield will be affected by difficulties in making simultaneous contact to all of the input and output pads of the large scale integrated circuit. There is therefore a need for a new and improved large scale integrated circuit which makes probing of the same for testing less difficult and without having any yield reduction due to the difficulties in making simultaneous probe contact to the pads of the large scale integrated circuit.